


Journey to Arendelle

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Kristoff, F/M, I know both movies are already fantasy, but this tag fit so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Princess Anna teams with hermit Kristoff on a quest to save Elsa and Arendelle from the evil sorcerer Hans.A Quest for Camelot au thought up by sophie-the-duchess on tumblr





	Journey to Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> When sophie-the-duchess brought up the idea for this au, it was just too perfect to pass up. This is her brainchild, I'm just writing it (go give her a follow)

Her horse galloped over the ground as Anna looked behind her once more.

They were gaining.

She kicked the sides of the animal and it picked up speed.

Anna couldn’t help herself as she glanced back again, gasping at their proximity. The men – if she could even call them that – were barely a stone’s throw away and were quickly covering the distance.

It was unbelievable how fast the horses could move with such large creatures on them, but the claws that continuously stabbed into the animals’ sides forced them on to dangerous speeds.

They were so close, Anna could clearly see their grotesque figures. Their bodies hunched over the poor horses as their warped, too burly, top-heavy bodies clenched the reigns with nails as thick as hooks. Their faces were pulled back in permanent scowls as fangs ripped through their gums and dark hair obscured any human-like features. Even their eyes were black and soulless.

Like the rest of the creatures she’d seen that night, they were the creation of Hans. He had turned his men into half-wolf like creatures by a sort of dark and twisted magic.

Nothing like the kind of magic Elsa could do. Hers was beautiful and carefree and only dangerous when it had to be.

As Anna continued to flee for her life, she knew Hans was capable of nothing but danger.

She turned back to the road and her eyes widened at the sight before her. The road ended and the Forbidden Forest lay ahead.

With no other options, she continued to speed toward the dark trees.

But instead of breaking through the brush, her horse reared back and Anna flew off. She landed on the ground – hard – and barely had time to recover before the men caught up.

Her horse ran back in the opposite direction and Anna hopped up, running straight into the misty wood.

She heard the sound of more whinnies as she ran, and soon the sound of loud footsteps followed her through the forest.

Anna considered herself fast, but these weren’t normal men. They were gaining quickly with inhuman speed and she knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her.

She turned back again and yelped as one of her braids snagged on an outstretched branch. She pulled in panic as she saw their large forms rushing through the trees.

The ends of the branch were hooked like fingers, and no amount of tugging would free her.

But Anna continued to pull and yank on the messy plait; she was no use to her sister dead and she refused to give up.

Almost as if the branch decided to let go, she was suddenly free and screamed as she fell backwards, tumbling down a steep ravine hidden behind a bundle of ferns.

She landed right at the edge of a pond, back landing on something sharp and hard as she heard the splintering of wood. The wind was completely knocked out of her as she lay by the water, legs dangling in its depths.

At first, all Anna could hear was the ringing in her ears, until a harsh voice called out to her.

“Hey!”

She sat up slightly dazed and looked around, surprised at the human voice.

A man stepped out of the trees where he appeared to have been hiding. He had unruly blond hair and held a wooden staff rather threateningly in his grip. A large brown and white dog stepped out beside him, eyeing Anna curiously.

“That was my trap,” the man said, looking in Anna’s direction.

She was utterly confused until she looked behind her and saw what broke her fall. It was impossible to tell what it looked like before, as it was all splintered and useless now, but it must have been a hunting trap.

She didn’t have time to even think of a response before the sound of heavy footfalls filled the air once more.

They were nearing the top of the ravine, she could tell.

Suddenly, a sound in the water took her focus away from her pursuers. She screamed as she saw a figure in the water, a dark mass with glowing white eyes peeking out just above the surface.

The dog barked and ran toward Anna, who was now petrified she had three threats to deal with.

The man ran behind the dog, but when he got to Anna, he just grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her up and out of the water.

“Stay back,” he ordered as he roughly pushed her behind him. He then reached into a pouch by his side and seemed to fish around blindly in its contents. When he pulled his hand back out, Anna thought at first he had grabbed nothing, but she noticed a small glimmer and saw a needle between his fingers.

He quickly tossed it into the pond and the creature vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

Anna was about to ask what just happened when her assailants got to the top of the ravine and snarled down at her.

Unlike her ungraceful tumble, they leaped right down to the edge of the pond and landed perfectly on the solid ground.

Wasting no time, the dog ran over and gave a piercing bark. He bit down on one of the creature’s calves – causing a spine-chilling screech – before his man took that moment to slam his staff right against the monster’s head.

The thing went down and the dog let go of it before running towards a tree situated at the side of the pond, barking all the way.

The man followed his animal and stood in front of the tree before taking his staff and trailing it up the side. One of the vines began to slowly detach itself from the tree as if it had a mind of its own, then the man stopped all movement.

It was only a couple of seconds, but time seemed to slow as Anna watched the vine move, twisting and untangling itself from the tree. Even the wolf-man was distracted by the strange event, as if he wasn’t a creature of magic himself.

The vine seemed ready to strike like a snake, but still the man didn’t move.

Anna would’ve yelled to watch out for it, but he was facing it. He purposely disturbed it and was facing it completely – surely he saw it.

Suddenly, his dog barked from his right, and the man swung his body in the same direction, dodging the vine when it quickly shot itself from the tree.

It wrapped itself around the leg of the still standing creature and pulled him down forcefully, dragging him to the edge of the pond.

Anna heard him grunt as he hit the hard ground and began to panic, digging his claws into the earth to no avail.

He was pulled into the water and Anna noticed the dark creature with the glowing eyes had returned.

Her previous assailant screamed as the vine released its grasp and the dark mass took over.

The dog and man than stood to face the other creature, who had gotten back up.

The man backed to edge of the pond and stood fearlessly, letting the wolf-man get closer to him.

When he was so close that Anna was sure her savior was going to die, the dog bent to the ground and growled, leading the man to suddenly swing his staff low, catching the monster under the knees in surprise before he gave it the final push into the pond.

Anna watched in horror as the two creatures were frantically pulled under the water by the mass that had disappeared under the surface.

Their screams became gargled gibberish as they swallowed more and more water and soon they disappeared as well, bubbles floating to the surface one by one until nothing was left.

The man looked rather pleased as the water stilled.

It was complete silence for a few moments as Anna digested what had just occurred.

“What…what was _that?_ ” She finally managed to choke out.

“A Nökken,” the man said as if it was a ridiculous question. With that, he turned away from her and followed the dog to where Anna had originally fallen.

Anna stood in complete disbelief as he walked away. He talked as if nothing just happened, as if he saw these things every day. As if he didn’t just _save her life._

“That…that was incredible!” Anna gushed as she ran over to him. “I mean you just – like how you hit that first guy and – oh! – that thing with the tree what was that? I have _never_ seen anyone do something like that! That was amazing! You’re…” she stopped when she realized he was kneeling on the ground, handling the now split wood. “You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

He sighed as he threw the pieces of wood down. “Great. It took me a week to make this trap. I _just_ set it up today.”

“Trap?” Anna asked incredulous. “Why do you care about that? I’m trying to thank you for sort of _saving my life,_ so thank you.”

“Yeah, well, only because you were disturbing my peace and quiet.” He stood up and began to walk away with his dog.

“Excuse me?” Anna asked, trailing behind him. Just who did this man think he was? “You’re awfully rude.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me for calling you rude?”

“No, I’m thanking you for reminding me why I’m out here in the first place. Go home.” He continued to leave while Anna paused at his demand.

He _was_ being rather mean, but he had also saved her life and could possibly help her.

“Wait!” She called. “What’s your name?”

He grunted under his breath, but mumbled out, “Kristoff,” while not giving her a second glance.

“I’m Anna.” When he didn’t respond, she kept going. “I was wondering if you could help me. You see-”

“Not interested.”

“It’s really impor- hey! Don’t walk away from me!”

But he kept walking and she continued to chase after him.

“Just stop, Kristoff, please! And why won’t you look at me when I’m talking to you?”

He slowed down enough so she could catch up, finally stepping in front of him to cut off his path.

That was when she looked between his long bangs and into his eyes for the first time, and the realization dawned on her. Her hands flew to her mouth in mortification.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were…” she began, feeling horrible about what she just said.

“What?” He asked taking a few more steps ahead of her, but then deciding against it and turning around. “Tall? Muscular? Rugged?”

“I…I was going to say blind.”

He looked past her the slightest bit and gave a small grin that took Anna by surprise. “Right. You know, I always forget about that one.” He turned back around and continued on his way.

Anna didn’t know what to say in response, but she knew she wanted to follow him.

The dog began barking. But not with the serious, sharp barks like before, but excited ones. The large animal was nearly yapping as it jumped over Kristoff.

“Not now, Sven,” he chided, pushing the dog down. The dog turned its head toward Anna and almost seemed to smile at her.

She grinned back until she actually looked into the creature’s eyes and gasped.

“Look! Your dog as one dark eye and one light!”

Kristoff just rolled his eyes and turned back in her direction. “Really? I’ll have to take your word on that.”

“Oh, no; I’m sorry!” Anna chided herself again for being so awkward, but he didn’t appear to be bothered by her comment; he just seemed to be annoyed by her presence in general. “It just means that he knows where the Magi Gloves are!”

“Of course he does. They’re in Arendelle. Probably in the castle – a tall, stone structure? Sound familiar?”

“No! I mean – yes, obviously – but they’re out here! In the forest somewhere. Hans stole them! That’s why I’m here!”

“I don’t know who that is and I’m sorry, but that just sounds extremely unlikely. They’re not exactly easy to get to. So…” Kristoff trailed off and shrugged like she was saying something utterly ridiculous.

Anna was desperate. She needed him to listen to her before he stalked off again. “My name is Anna.”

“You already said that,” he responded with his ever-present air of irritation.

“ _Princess_ Anna,” she clarified.

That gave Kristoff pause, and Anna was strangely pleased that he finally looked as confused as she felt.

“Hans is…well, he _was_ a prince. I don’t know what happened but-” She sighed as she tried to find a decent way to explain. “Hans is a sorcerer. An evil one. He’s had the gloves stolen and taken my sister, Princess Elsa, hostage. He almost got me too, but I escaped. I heard him yelling at his men that whoever was tasked with bringing the gloves to him was intercepted by a dog with two different eyes. So, I think you’re the one who can help me. Or, well, he is.” She gestured to Sven before continuing. “I think your dog – Sven? – knows where they are. I have to find the gloves before Hans does, or Arendelle and Elsa are…I have to find them.”

She finally stopped talking and waited for Kristoff’s reaction.

He looked unsure – Anna couldn’t blame him as it _was_ a lot to take in at one time – and continued his silence until Sven whined at his feet.

Kristoff held his staff steady as he crouched down to the ground and put his free hand on the dog’s head.

“She’s telling the truth?” He asked the dog.

“I wouldn’t lie about this!” Anna cried indignantly, but he clearly wasn’t listening to her anymore.

The dog bobbed his head and whined against Kristoff’s calf.

“Okay,” Kristoff said as he stood up. He turned toward Anna again. “We’ll find them.” He immediately turned around and began to head away from her, staff out in front of him as Sven stuck obediently by his side.

Anna sighed with relief at his response. “Great! Let’s go!”

But she didn’t get in two steps before he turned back around.

“Not you. Me and Sven.”

“Wait, what?”

“We work alone.”

“Why can’t I come along?”

“You shouldn’t even be here. The forest is called ‘forbidden’ for a reason.”

“ _You’re_ here,” Anna pointed out, putting her hands to her hips.

“That’s different. I’m different than you, Anna. People like you have no idea what it’s like in here. I know how to avoid danger and how to survive. Someone like you wouldn’t last ten minutes. You barely lasted five before I showed up.”

“Look,” Anna began, extremely offended, “I may not know this forest, but you can teach me! Like with that thing in the water or the vines. You know this forest and I know Hans. We could help each other.”

“I don’t need your help,” Kristoff said, suddenly defensive. “Sven and I can find them on our own.”

Anna softened her voice. “I never said you couldn’t.”

He turned his head toward the ground, a hard look on his face.

“I just think we should work together.” Kristoff stayed silent, so Anna continued to push the idea. “Just this one time, _please._ I’m going out there whether you help me or not, but I would really appreciate it if you did.”

Kristoff finally looked back up and sighed. “Alright. Fine.”

“Really?”

He turned around and traced the ground with his staff as he left her again. Sven took another look at Anna before following Kristoff.

She grinned and took three wide steps to gain distance before coming up to his side.

“Stay close and listen to everything I say. Don’t give me any trouble, alright?”

“Alright!”

But she wouldn’t promise anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write action for the life of me I'm so sorry lmao


End file.
